


pink lace hearts and Valentine thighs

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, there's some fluff too, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: I wrote this just because, also the outfit Patrick is wearing is an actual one I saw in this one store and it was super cute and looked fitting for Valentine's day to me.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Be My Peterick Valentine 2020





	pink lace hearts and Valentine thighs

Patrick is pretty surprised when he wakes up that morning that there isn’t some kind of over the top gesture being prepared for him, he’s also surprised but happy that Pete is snoring next to him with his face pressed into the pillow so it sounds like a muffled generator. He isn’t a morning person so of course he’s a little mad becuase  _ what the fuck universe why’d you wake me up?  _ But then Patrick hears his phone vibrating again and when he checks it he sees a notification that makes his heart speed up a little:  _ your package is on your doorstep! Thank you for buying from us.  _ Under any other circumstances Patrick wouldn’t be worried about it just sitting on their front step except if Pete woke up and found this package it’d spoil the surprise Patrick had for him. Grumbling to himself Patrick waddled out of bed and opened the door to the cold wind, mumbling some curses he picked up the box and headed for the bathroom; sure Patrick knew his measurements but there was still the ever present fear of:

1) looking hideous in it because yes Patrick  _ knew  _ he didn’t have to look like a supermodel for his husband but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid Pete would laugh at him or make a comment 

And 

2) that it wouldn’t even fit and he’d just wasted money and was a 35 year old idiot buying lingerie 

He was relieved that it did fit and was careful and quick as a grumpy non-morning person could be, Pete was still asleep in the bed and had somehow moved around in his sleep so he now lay in the middle and took up a lot of space for a small person; he was lucky Patrick loved him otherwise he would’ve pushed him to the floor and hogged the blankets. What did happen was when Patrick slipped back under the comforter and spooned against Pete’s side his husband rolled over making him squeal and Pete gave him a very uncoordinated and sloppy kiss. 

He pushed Pete’s face away from him and scowled at a very half-awake Pete Wentz giving him a lazy grin “I thought you were sleeping you dick” 

“Mouth’s pretty. I’m sleepy, love you” Patrick’s annoyance was replaced with trying not to laugh as Pete headbutted Patrick’s chin until he could press his head underneath like a cat “love you” 

“I love you too” Patrick mumbled. 

  
  


He woke up again to find he was alone but had all the blankets and comforter wrapped around him and on the bedside table on his side there was a little rose and a small note card reading:  _ a rose for the prettiest rose in the world : )  _ it was so cheesy but Patrick smiled anyway. He didn’t really need to dress,  _ supposedly  _ Pete wasn’t going to make them go out today so he wandered downstairs to find Pete pouting in the living room; aha, so he  _ did  _ probably have something planned. Patrick walked over behind the couch and looped his arms around Pete’s shoulders, he was met with a small grunt of acknowledgement and  _ hell no  _ it’s valentine’s day and for once Patrick was feeling very “I want your attention” 

“That’s mean, I even got you a gift for later tonight” that got Pete’s attention, Patrick smiled down at the upside down he was given when Pete looked up at him “what’s got you pouting?” 

Pete frowned again “I ordered a valentine’s breakfast and they cancelled on me last second” 

“Is that all? Jesus Pete we can microwave last night’s leftovers” Patrick pressed a kiss to his frown and sighed contently “I told you you don’t have to do any huge gestures today” 

“s’Valentine’s day, it’s  _ supposed  _ to be romance gestures” Pete pushed Patrick’s arms away and half turned to face him “I wanted you to have a nice morning. Why were you awake at five?” 

It was 5 AM when the package arrived? Patrick just sighed and figured it was his own fault for waking up so early “I told, I have a gift for you for later tonight” 

“A gift at five in the morning? Was it a new toy or was it porn? I don’t mind a new toy but you’re all the porn I need” he ducked as Patrick tried punching his shoulder and moved off the couch, shit eating grin the whole time “I mean it! I don’t need porn when I have you, you’re  _ so  _ much hotter than porn” 

“Glad to know that, at least you’re not pouting anymore” Patrick grumbled, he didn’t push Pete away when he walked up to him and kissed him softly “mm, how about forget breakfast and we just sit in bed all day? You promised me we wouldn’t go anywhere today” 

“Not working? Are we sure you’re my husband?” Pete laughed nervously at the glare he was given “okay okay, kidding. Yeah we’re not going anywhere I promise, I just want you to myself today” 

“Me too,  _ hence  _ why I said let's stay in the bedroom you dick” Patrick stuck his tongue out and headed for the kitchen “c’mon, if food’s important to you we’ll just eat leftovers” 

Breakfast was them sitting on the couch watching some kind of documentary (they’d just turned the T.V. on and watched whatever was there), Lunch was a valentine’s day delivery and while Patrick did make a fuss over it he did appreciate the fruit and snuggled during a movie marathon. Throughout the day Pete kept trying to guess what the gift was and each time got it wrong which made Patrick laugh but he was slowly starting to feel anxious as he thought about the outfit hiding in the home-studio (Patrick still kicked himself for that, seriously just putting it under a desk in there? That was the best place, really Stump?). During watching Ghostbusters they’d lost interest at some point- well more correctly Pete had started nipping at Patrick’s neck and got him to lay down so it was Pete’s fault first- and any thought of the outfit was thrown out the window as Pete sucked hickeys into Patrick’s throat and pet along his thighs and hips. 

“Can I get my present now, ‘Trick?” Patrick shivered at a particularly hard bite to his shoulder

“um-I uh, yeah you can. Go to the bedroom” Pete whined and nuzzled Patrick’s neck which did not help because the stubble dragged along the bruises resulting in a moan “don’t whine it’s a surprise dammit. Go to the bedroom or you won’t get it” 

“Fi-i-i-i-ine” Pete crawled off Patrick and the couch and headed to the stairs “Don’t take forever!” 

“Hush you!” Patrick smiled a little hearing him laugh up the stairs. 

The little box was still under the desk untouched and for a moment Patrick almost thought about just walking in the bedroom naked because like...sex is good, Pete likes sex and so does Patrick, he especially likes sex with Pete and vice versa-  _ no _ , dammit it was Valentine’s day and Patrick had a right to feel as sexy as Pete apparently thought he was right? Right so...so this was okay. With that somewhat poor pep-talk Patrick hurried upstairs, changed in the bathroom, and very hesitantly headed to their bedroom; he bit his bottom lip to keep from giggling because Pete had taken liberty to take his clothes off so now his naked husband was just lounging on the bed with his phone. 

“How do I look?” there was a little voice crack and Patrick felt his confidence dwindle when Pete looked up and just...stared,  _ shit  _ “um, babe?” 

Pete looked like the wheels in his head were struggling to work again and maybe even whatever little Pete workers were in there were too shocked to move as well; probably because it wasn’t every day Patrick would wear a bubblegum pink Babydoll with black laced hemming and yellow panties, if Pete could’ve seen the back he would’ve seen the little white plush wings that were sewn on. 

Finally Pete managed out a groan followed by “you’re  _ spoiling  _ me today, that’s not fair” 

“So I look good?” Patrick walked up to the foot of the bed, still playing with the hem and feeling anxious despite it being obvious Pete thought he looked good (benefits of his husband being naked, his weiner was looking pretty interested in Patrick at the moment)

“You look fucking sexy” 

Pete moved to the foot of the bed and pulled Patrick into a hungry kiss, quickly turning into tongues meeting and Patrick whining as Pete dug his fingers into his thighs and hips; he squeezed Patrick through the panties and earned a high moan that was music to him, yep Patrick was  _ spoiling  _ him. Patrick giggled when Pete moved to kiss along his neck and shoulder, he felt his husband’s hands feel up his back and smiled when Pete apparently found the wings. 

“You have wings?” Pete craned his neck to look over Patrick’s shoulder, he could tell from Pete’s tone he was grinning “so you’re my personal cupid?” 

“Angel actually, but it was pink enough I figured it could work for today” Patrick gently pulled away and turned around for Pete to see better “you can think of me as cupid if you want” 

He squeaked when Pete grabbed him by his waist and pulled him back against his, Patrick shivered feeling breath on his neck before a harsh bite made him whine and press back as if he could somehow melt into Pete’s chest and stay there; hands roamed over him and Patrick was Pete’s own personal chorus, getting louder when Pete slipped his hand into the panties and started to stroke Patrick at a lazy pace. 

“You’re so fucking pretty baby, you sound so perfect right now” Pete nipped at Patrick’s ear and picked up the stroking pace “c’mon, come for me, wanna fuck you after you cum” 

“Pete” Patrick choked out, Pete had loosened the grip he had on Patrick’s waist and allowed him to start thrusting up into Pete’s hand “Pete please-don’t wanna cum like this” 

Pete moved his hand out of the panties much to Patrick’s unhappiness but shushed him, turning him around again to face Pete on unsteady legs “c’mere, lay on the bed, I think I know what you want” 

Patrick shivered but did so, flopping onto his back and ignoring the way the wings were like little uncomfortable poking pillows “what do I want Pete? Show me what I want” 

“Hm, now I think you are being spoiled” Pete smirked at him but crawled over and moved Patrick’s legs apart “I wanna keep hearing you, okay?”

“Hurry up and you will” 

Pete did and Patrick hissed mixed with a moan as he felt the teeth dig into his thighs, with the way Pete’s fingers were pressing in he’d have bruises from those too and that thought made Patrick moan again; Pete set to work leaving bruised patches and hickes around, Patrick wanted to cry from the lack of attention on his dick though Pete didn’t say he couldn’t touch himself it just felt like an unspoken rule. Patrick’s not sure how but one particular bite close up to his hip made him let out a strangled sound and Pete didn’t mind the cum landing on his face, while Patrick was dizzy and shivering from Pete licking a few of the bruises Pete cleaned his face off and grabbed the lube. Patrick whined and arched as he felt fingers trace along his hole before Pete pushed in two, the little whimper of pain and pleasure was cute and Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick’s stomach. 

He was over sensitive and when Pete found his prostate Patrick dug his feet into the bed making sounds that he wasn’t sure if it meant he was hurting or feeling like cloud 9, Pete was careful as he fingered him open before pulling them out. He moved Patrick’s legs around his waist and lined himself up, giving him a quick kiss and “love you so much” before grabbing his hips and slowly pushed the head in; Patrick whimpered and wiggled around the whole time, thinking about pushing away but instead pushing against Pete to try getting him in faster until he bottomed out and Patrick moaned at the feeling of being filled. Pete fucked him slow and sweet at first, giving Patrick praise and leaving bite marks on his chest before fucking him hard and fast by demand and nails digging into his arms. Patrick was sobbing nearly, his sensitivity had spiked up and he was bordering both pain and pleasure but didn’t want it to stop either way; he felt his own dick twitching and ended up cumming a second time in a small weak spurt before he felt Pete tense above him and groan, Patrick pulled Pete down to kiss him wet and sloppy. 

“Happy Valentine’s day” Patrick said after the two had recovered, his body was sore but really he didn’t mind it so much. 

“Happy Valentine’s day baby” Pete tossed the dirty rag at a laundry basket and slipped under the covers to hold Patrick “thank you for that, it was a nice surprise. You’re a beautiful gift” 

Patrick snorted and kissed his nose, he was starting to drift to sleep “I’m glad you liked it Pete, love you”

“Love you too” 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) not sorry for saying weiner  
> 2) thank you so much for reading this fic!


End file.
